<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worship by Chesh1r3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687371">Worship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesh1r3/pseuds/Chesh1r3'>Chesh1r3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Kind of fluffy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sicheng is lowkey kinky but Ten is very kinky so it's ok, Smut, Top Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Unsafe Sex, they're lowkey in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesh1r3/pseuds/Chesh1r3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Worship.  That’s the only word that can describe what Ten wants to do at that moment, at the moment he first sees Sicheng’s naked form dripping wet, the perfect broadness of his shoulders, the lithe muscle that works so hard when the taller dancer does what he does best, with water cascading over the taller man’s beautiful skin.<br/>OR Ten accidentally sees Sicheng naked and Ten is very impressed.<br/>OR I hate how Sicheng is usually portrayed as uwu soft baby sub-bottom or bad boy hard Dom so I wrote this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Self-indulgent porn.  I promise, I will publish something with plot at some point.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Worship.  That’s the only word that can describe what Ten wants to do at that moment, at the moment he first sees Sicheng’s naked form dripping wet, the perfect broadness of his shoulders, the lithe muscle that works so hard when the taller dancer does what he does best, with water cascading over the taller man’s beautiful skin.  Ten wants to worship him, to drop to his knees and praise the shy, gentle, kind man he knows so well and yet not well enough.  It’s an unfamiliar desire, yet one that burns hot in Ten’s gut, that consumes his mind like fire.  He tries to push it away but he can’t, and images start to fill his mind that have him almost whimpering already.</p>
<p>    Sicheng is surprised to hear a soft, sharp intake of breath as he’s stepping out of the shower.  He knew it was loud in the dorm- between a movie being watched and video games being played without headphones, he wasn’t surprised Ten hadn’t heard the shower running- but he could’ve sworn he locked the door.  He was surprised he’d heard Ten at all, and now the older man seemed like he was going to bolt, but then Sicheng saw it.  A bulge growing in Ten’s pants.  He smiled shyly and asked, “Like what you see?”</p>
<p>    Ten was stunned.  Sicheng wasn’t mad.  He knew Sicheng was a gentle person, and he wasn’t expecting to be yelled at, but…  Oh.  His appreciation for his groupmate had become…  Unfortunately obvious.  “I…  Uh…”  Sicheng stepped closer, a soft blush dusting his cheeks, though Ten couldn’t tell if it was from the warm shower or something else.  “It’s ok if you do, you know.  I…  Uh…  Like men, too,” Sicheng confessed, not looking directly at Ten, who could feel his heart melting.  He shut the door and leaned on it heavily.  “You are very handsome…  How is it that someone so handsome is also so shy?”</p>
<p>    Ten reached out and cupped Sicheng’s face in his hand, gently pulling the younger man closer.  “Ah, I’m not as handsome as you, gege,” Sicheng replied shyly, the blush intensifying and making Ten’s heart melt more.  “Mmm, you’re right.  You’re more handsome than me,” Ten murmured, then jumped as he heard a knock on the door.  “If you two are going to fuck, can you please do it in one of the bedrooms?  YangYang spilled some juice on me and I need to wash it off,” Hendery complained from outside, making both of them blush.</p>
<p>    Once they were in Ten and Hendery’s room, this time with the door definitely locked, Sicheng asked softly, “Are we going to fuck?”  Ten was startled by the straightforwardness, but then he reflected that Sicheng did have a growing confident streak that he found rather sexy.  That thought gave Ten an idea.  “If you want to, yeah.  And just so you know, I’m ok with this being a one-time thing or something…  More,” the older man offered as he sat down on his bed.  Sicheng had gotten dressed to walk down the hall, but he hadn’t bothered putting on a shirt, which was slowly driving Ten crazy, especially as a drop of water slid down Sicheng’s neck, over his collarbone…</p>
<p>    “I’d like to turn it into something more, but for now…  I get the feeling you had an idea of what you wanted to do to me.  Show me?”  Sicheng’s voice was still so soft and sweet, and Ten wanted nothing more in the world than to pamper Sicheng, to make the younger man feel good.  So he dove in, starting by licking up that drop of water, from where it had slid all the way down between Sicheng’s abs to right above his belly button back up to his neck.  Sicheng gasped in surprise as Ten then climbed into his lap and whispered, “Why don’t I tell you a bit about my idea, hmm?”  Sicheng nodded, his own cock hardening in his pants.  “I want to kiss every inch of you, to find out what you taste like, what you enjoy, what sounds you make when I make you feel good.  I want to make you feel better than anyone else ever has before,” Ten explained, making Sicheng moan softly.</p>
<p>    “Gege…  I’ve never been with anyone.”  The soft admission sent a powerful wave of mixed possessiveness and tenderness through Ten, and he pulled back to blink at Sicheng, surprised.  “You…  You haven’t?”  Ten had assumed Yuta had been Sicheng’s first, or Taeil, or even Mark or another member or some fangirl or female idol, but…  “No…  Is that ok?”  Ten kissed Sicheng, passionately, tenderly, trying to put all the feelings he couldn’t say out loud into that kiss.  “Of course it’s ok.  This time, all you have to do is lay back and let me take care of you.  Tell me what you want, what feels good, if I cross a line, whatever you’re feeling,” Ten managed finally, panting for breath after the long, intense kiss.  He reluctantly climbed off of Sicheng and tugged at the younger man’s pants.</p>
<p>    “You too,” Sicheng insisted, and Ten decided he wouldn’t deny Sicheng anything for now, so he stripped quickly while Sicheng removed his pants again.  Ten stared openly as he saw Sicheng’s cock, which, like the rest of him, wasn’t massive but was decently large and thick.  Sicheng blushed a little and hid his face in his hands when he noticed Ten staring.  Ten’s heart melted once more and he gently pulled Sicheng’s hands away from his face.  “Sicheng, I was staring because it’s good.  I like it.  You don’t need to be embarrassed,” Ten murmured, “It’s just right.  Not so big that it takes forever to prep for it, which is nice.  Lots of people get caught up in ‘bigger is better’ and forget about how much that can hurt on the biggest end of things.”</p>
<p>    Sicheng smiled and asked, “And what about yours, gege?  It’s not big at all, but you don’t seem to mind.  Do you like having a small one?”  Ten blushed a little, once again taken aback by Sicheng’s bold streak.  “I uh…  Mine is…”  Ten trailed off and straddled Sicheng, fascinated by the size difference.  He knew Sicheng would be bigger than him- everything about the younger man was, physically at least, and that made his cock twitch- but seeing it demonstrated so perfectly, with his smaller cock resting on top of Sicheng’s long, thick one, both leaking precum, Ten almost lost it.</p>
<p>    “Ah, Sicheng, how much do you know about all this?”<br/>
“Some…  I know I…  Like the idea of finishing inside you.  And uh…  I’ve seen some people finish without being touched, I think you’d look very pretty if you can do that.”</p>
<p>    Ten chuckled darkly and replied, “I think I can do that for you, babe.  Do you want to try to prep me or should I put on a little show for you?”  Sicheng sat up so quickly, his head almost bumped into Ten’s.  “I can do it.  Want to see how you look and feel spread out on my fingers and…  Is it ok if I eat you out?”  Sicheng’s words made Ten’s cock twitch again, and Sicheng smirked.  “I suppose that’s a yes.  Lay down for me, gege,” Sicheng murmured, voice deep and full of promise.  Ten did as he was told easily- he was used to being more submissive, though usually, he was a bit more mischievous.  But for Sicheng, he would be good for tonight, he wouldn’t act up no matter how much he thought Sicheng’s lovely hands would be perfect for spanking him and making him have to bite his pillow to keep quiet.</p>
<p>    “You’re so pretty, you know.  Has anyone else had their tongue on your ass before?  Or will I be the first one?”<br/>
“You’ll be the first one…  Most of the other people I’ve slept with have wanted to get to the uh…  Main event…  Quickly rather than spending too much time on prepping…”<br/>
“What a shame for them, but good for me.  I like the thought of being your first something.  Am I allowed to make marks down here?”  Sicheng’s hand rubbed over the smooth skin of Ten’s ass.  Ten nodded, and Sicheng gave him a very light smack on one cheek, making Ten gasp and moan softly.  “Use your words, baby boy, tell me what you want,” Sicheng cooed, his tone surprisingly soft.  “I…  Want you to mark my ass, and eat me out, please Sicheng,” Ten said after a moment.  Sicheng kissed the ass cheek he smacked, then bit down and sucked a hickey into the tender flesh, making Ten whimper and bury his head in the nearest pillow.</p>
<p>    Sicheng wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing, but he knew the goal and what tools he was supposed to use so he dove in.  Ten had taken a shower right before Sicheng and he was glad because they’d had a particularly long day at practice and had all come home sweaty and gross.  He almost wondered if Sicheng had been telling the truth about not having done anything before because his tongue felt like heaven, then Ten realized how sloppy and unpracticed the movements were and remembered how long it had been since anyone had touched his ass.  He relaxed and moaned into the pillow as Sicheng stretched his hole eagerly, gasping when one long, elegant finger slipped into his hole.  “Oh fuck, Sicheng…  I figured your fingers would feel good but not this good…”  Ten trailed off in a moan as Sicheng rubbed his prostate curiously.</p>
<p>    “Mm that feels good, then, gege?”  Sicheng’s tone was teasing, the honorific sounding just shy of mocking, making Ten blush and his cock twitch a little.  He made a mental note to talk to Sicheng about it later since they both seemed to like it.  “Y-yes, fuck yes, so good,” Ten groaned as Sicheng kept going, sliding in a second finger to join the first, then returning to licking and sliding his tongue in beside the two fingers.  Once Ten was prepped, he pushed Sicheng to lay back again and straddled him.  “So you really want to finish in me, no condom?  I don’t mind the mess and I’ve always been curious what it’s like to have someone finish in me without one,” Ten murmured.  “I really do,” Sicheng replied, and Ten wasted no more time before impaling himself on Sicheng’s cock, both of them gasping as he bottomed out.</p>
<p>    Sicheng sat up and wrapped his arms around Ten.  “Hey, hey, you ok?  You should probably use lube, you know…”  Ten nodded and leaned against Sicheng, who shifted things so he could sit back against a pile of pillows and hold Ten still.  “I uh…  Got carried away…  We should probably use some lube rather than just spit…”  He reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, sliding off of Sicheng’s cock before slicking it up and sliding back down onto it, moaning softly.  “Fuck, fuck, Sicheng, you’re so fucking big…”  Sicheng smirked a little as Ten began getting used to the stretch of it.  Ten rested his head on Sicheng’s shoulder, taking deep breaths and enjoying the scents of the products Sicheng had used in the shower mixing a little.  “Biggest I’ve ever had…”</p>
<p>    “You feel so good around me, I’m not gonna last,” Sicheng moaned shyly as Ten began moving slowly.  “It’s ok, neither am I,” Ten replied and kissed Sicheng again as he moved, trying to draw it out at least a little by going nice and slow, almost torturously slow.  Then Sicheng bucked up into him and Ten was lost.  He started moving faster and harder, moaning softly, clinging to Sicheng for leverage and trying desperately to get just the right angle.  Once he found it, he threw his head back and stifled a loud moan.  “There, huh?  You really like that, don’t you?  Someday, I’m going to get you alone somewhere you can make all the noise you want,” Sicheng promised, voice ragged and dark with lust.  He bucked up again and, after a moment, grabbed Ten’s hips, holding him still, and began thrusting up more effectively, making Ten whimper and writhe, clenching around Sicheng.</p>
<p>    After only a minute of this, Sicheng pulled Ten in as close as possible and bit down on his shoulder, stifling a moan as he came hard, hips twitching and cock throbbing as his cum filled Ten up and began dripping out.  Sicheng’s orgasm set Ten off and he moaned as he came untouched, thick ribbons of cum spurting out across both of their stomachs.  As their highs passed, they both flopped down onto the bed, Ten still on top of Sicheng, Sicheng’s softening cock slipping out of Ten.  Once they both caught their breath, Sicheng asked, “So…  Are we dating now?”  Ten almost laughed and smiled at Sicheng.  “If you want to be.  I’ve dated other members in the past, we made it work, I’ve also done friends-with-benefits arrangements…  It’s up to you.”</p>
<p>    Sicheng kissed Ten tenderly and replied, “I want to be your boyfriend, and I want you to be mine.  All mine, ok?”  Ten nodded.  “All yours.  Let’s clean up and go to sleep, I’ll unlock the door and we can figure out sleeping arrangements in the morning,” he murmured and pulled out a pack of wet wipes.  He helped Sicheng clean up and then Sicheng helped him clean up, they got dressed again, and Ten unlocked the door, blinking in surprise when he saw Hendery sitting in the hallway playing on his phone, earbuds in.  Hendery looked up at him, pulled out one earbud, and said, “If you two fucked on my bed, I’m never sleeping on those sheets again.”  Ten laughed and shook his head.  “We kept it on my bed, and we might be moving into the same room in the morning.”  Hendery smiled at him and replied, “Good for you, you’ve been looking pent-up lately.  I was about to offer but then…”</p>
<p>    “He’s mine now,” Sicheng replied from Ten’s bed, and Hendery held up his hands innocently.  “Unless you want to share him for a night, I’m keeping my hands to myself, don’t worry,” Hendery reassured Sicheng and changed quickly for bed.  Ten laid down with Sicheng and soon, the lights were off and all of them were fast asleep, Ten held close by Sicheng and Sicheng curled around Ten protectively.  The last thought Ten had before falling asleep was ‘I’m definitely either very lucky or already dreaming.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>